Rebecca Henry
Rebecca Jean Henry is a fictional character from Jane Hoop Elementary series. She first appears into the The First as a childborn. Through the series, she became a best friend with the boys Danny and Alec and to often quickly living near with them. She also becomes best friends with Cory, Jaquille and Naudia, Miss. Watson, Mayor and intensity Goldenman at the Jane Hoop Elementary Base. Character Development Christensen makes a information about Rebecca with development's character of, "How much beautiful She looks and how much simple and beautiful I actually looked like".1 Rebecca's was most important for Danny when starts her romance with him Alec. If sometimes, Rebecca makes her romance in the personal life with Alec since they were getting married but Alec has his relationship with Naudia Gorden (Danny's cousin).1 From the series, Rebecca lives with Danny, Alec, Cory, Jaquille and Naudia with Mayor, Miss. Watson and originally Goldenman at the Jane Hoop Elementary Base, Catwoman has her and her friends enemy.1 Onto her marriage, Rebecca has been changed on her last name to Danny to "Gorden" however in the 2006 book interview with Christensen, when Rebecca's parents were still alive making her as their only child, so as Danny and his parents as their child. She was most successful about saving the world when in the first book, was as a evil alien who clamed raised evil by aliens. Christensen says her treasured word is "If wish not to destroy, you must leave me alone". But, saying that Rebecca would be a fiancee, Danny Gorden until they were married.1 Appearance(s) ''Jane Hoop Elementary: The First'' Rebecca first appears in Jane Hoop Elementary: The First. As a born child, she was being kidnapped by aliens. Meanwhile, event herself to escape Space, to save herself with her new friend, Danny Gorden. Meanwhile, She and Danny became as a team part of the gang with Alec, Cory, Jaquille and Naudia. Danny and Rebecca starts to help about being friends, who gave him a kiss, feels relationship with Danny. She later had a crushed on him. Meanwhile, Rebecca head to Dr. Catwoman, for if she was their godmother Meanwhile, Catwoman gave a drink, whom Rebecca drinks a Juice with a Evil Potion as a Hating Spell, causes her became evil, begins hating hatefully to the boys and Naudia. Danny wasn't sneaky with Rebecca, she lives together with Catwoman and Rebecca takes a potion to start going back in space. Danny, Alec, Cory, Jaquille and Naudia were on a rescue to save Rebecca from going back in space which let "The First" was fallen and lets Rebecca make a touch causes her to became family with Aliens, and to destroy earth. Alec lets an "Undo Spell" lets Rebecca drinks it, turns back to a friend. Later, Rebecca, Danny and Alec stops together save the world, the Aliens disappeared forever and arresting Catwoman not their godmother. Rebecca transform into a human and has stay onto earth, which she only lives their when she was born. ''Jane Hoop Elementary: Goldenman's Revenge'' In Jane Hoop Elementary: Goldenman's Revenge, Rebecca and Alec were mixed strength (Alec) and health (Rebecca) against the giant monster as they begins that they both were on a major argument for taking their way. On Rebecca's dream, she dream at the warm beach, relaxing on sand, doesn't have time for her to relax, Mystery Girl, whom ended up defeated Goldenman. She tricked her Goldenman appears, whom he puts her on quick sand, she starts to sink. It cause Rebecca to have a nightmare. Rebecca clams with Danny and Alec for the story of the Goldenman, she went with Danny and Alec to traveled to Catwoman's Base at Sunset Goldenman kidnapped Naudia, Cory and Jaquille. Meanwhile, it resulted that Goldenman was Danny's godfather into the "Fantasy World". Christensen makes as simple when Rebecca starts ignoring the truth about Goldenman born from his planet with Evan, his brother-in-law. She and Danny starts having their talk with him while he was in jail. Later, mind changes while Goldenman was arrested. Before right of her truth, she frees Goldenman from jail, later, apologies to Alec at the end of the book. ''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Magic Ball'' In Jane Hoop Elementary: The Magic Ball, Rebecca surfer a struggle with her friends from The Magic Ball. Rebecca's non-jealousy upseting was ruled to Danny that he makes a argument with Alec and Rebecca felts for his anger. For battling, she begins to help with Danny and friends stopping Catwoman from ruining the world with The Magic Ball. In the battle of Cincinnati, Danny was too cure to be killed by Shego. Rebecca protected Danny from stabbing and she was stabbed into her stomach with Shego's crystal sword. Danny does not have his job to rule his relationship to her daydreaming how much accident happens for her death. Later, She dies onto his arms and rest to heaven but when Christensen stated "This scene is really scary but it seams it was heart broken and too much death and dangerous for young children, that Rebecca was too young to get killed." Rebecca reduce her relationship as Danny takes her at the Jane Hoop Elementary Base to Goldenman, Miss. Watson and Mayor. Rebecca was healed by Goldenman having more blood when she came to life after Danny saves the world. ''Jane Hoop Elenmentary: Morphin the Power'' In Jane Hoop Elementary: Morphin the Power, Rebecca was depress for Evan is unleashed, sending a powerful clone of Jane Hoop, Rebecca fights with. After losing their powers, Rebecca begins to help with her friends traveling into the forest of Morphin the Power search for The Crystal Power for Goldenman and their new powers. With Dacia, she involves Rebecca with her color pink, providing with karate powers has a power of "Wind". Rebecca was not impress after all. Christensen stated if Rebecca "May help working with Danny and others as a team, they will be invisible". She do want to be a hero, she do want to be stronger and she also want to save everything. When things she don't is giving up, not becoming hero and let her friends die and family. Rebecca kissed Danny when he saved her and her friends of The Dangerous Comets falling from earth Evan creates. Rebecca makes her talk with Danny as to know if Goldenman may be still alive or dead. Rebecca makes an impress to Goldenman when helping with Danny and others rebuilt their base. ''Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland'' In Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland, Rebecca begins her relationship with Danny dating at the Carnival. Evil has returned, Danny kidnapped by Catwoman. Danny is dating with Catwoman's daughter, Catgirl, Rebecca was hurt as uniting the team warned by Cory and Jaquille. Danny have his chance when world reverse inside and out and with Goldenman. Rebecca refers "Forever Ring" (meaning for best happy friends forever), uniting while couldn't care for less about him. Meanwhile, Rebecca and Alec starts to save Blaze. Meanwhile, Rebecca kidnapped by a journey with Alec and Alice by Catwoman to her lost island, Catland for Danny and Catgirl's evil marriage. Meanwhile while provided by Magic Ball, Catwoman turns her and Alec evil. Blaze later turns them back as friends. Rebecca enters underground searching for Danny and Catgirl, while Catgirl will be married divorced. Later, Rebecca battled with Danny and Alec against Catwoman and Catman's monster. Danny divorced with Catgirl and going back with Rebecca. ''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush'' In Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush, Rebecca invites to a Jane Hoop Dinner as a Slow Dance Party night for everyone after Catwoman makes her final escape. Meanwhile, Rebecca joins with best friends, Danny and Alec when helping them to defend the world of dangerous Black Buzzers in the final adventure and attending celebration of Alec and Naudia's wedding after Catwoman's defeat. Rebecca joins with best friends, Danny and Rebecca when helping them. Rebecca, Alec and Danny were remain trapped with the other gang and everyone from space when searching for how to stop The Black Buzzers added with The Dangerous Comets falling from earth. Rebecca has been destroyed the control of The Dangerous Comets and Black Buzzers while at Morphin the Power remains defeating Shego and Monkeyman. During the final battle, Rebecca fights over with Shego together with two girls, Naudia and Stephanie as they were able to defeat her after Shego was killed by Rebecca's power and dies. Rebecca and her friends were asked by Mayor, at Goldenman's funeral, Rebecca gives him pink two flowers, for good luck to god. Rebecca and Danny plans to save Goldenman, travel back time to rescue another. Later, Catwoman starts defending as she was another to destroy the world including Shego, Monkeyman, Catgirl, Catman and Belle. While Shego's parents tries to kill Danny, Rebecca redid on them. Meanwhile, she destroys the time watch and goes off Catwoman died in the future after Danny provides an killing spell and stopped black buzzers defeat them once and for all. Later, Rebecca starts by meeting with Danny at a stay to the base and starts on dating. Two years later after Catwoman's downfall, Rebecca starts to her relationship as she was married with Danny Gorden changing last name to "Gorden" raised two children, Dana and Dano Gorden. Christensen stated that Rebecca starts her first marriage with Danny all since had her crush and wanting to marry her for her wish since by using The Magic Ball. Family Portrayed Development Brandy Earls, the American child actress, portrays Rebecca Henry in the beginning of the film as young.1 However, Amy Tammie has portrays as Rebecca in all of the live-action film series as of 2007, Dakota Fanning fails to cast as her for the production.1 In 2005, Tammie enjoys her character as she states; "I always play as Rebecca since I start a third film when I was 11 years old to first when I was 6 years old and now I'm 12 years old!"1 Tammie stated.1 Tammie says she want more care portraying her final character for ''The Final Rush'' film.1 The action figure of Rebecca Henry were released.1 Also appears in Robot Chicken, voiced by actress/singer, Jessica Simpson.1 Rebecca also appears in the parody 2007 comedy, Epic Movie.1 Abilities Appearance Rebecca was born on earth (not in space all due that was kidnapped for 6 years raised her evil) in Cincinnati, Ohio.1 Christensen makes a information that Rebecca's birth was November 21, 1993.1 as a young child, five days after Danny's birthday made it birthdate "lovely".1 She has sunny straight blonde hair and watery blue eyes.1 She is really a small character, which was too short, she can start floating above when don't need to grow taller when Rebecca gets too short for.1 Being short for Rebecca isn't nothing, who cares she was being short, which in case, grows a little taller.1 In Turbo of Catland, Catgirl calls Rebecca a "shorty", after gasses Danny away, which Rebecca don't care being a short hero, able reaching to fly above her feet. For the character actor portrayal, Tammie is actually short, which has grow a little taller. Rebecca has health 4 feet tall.1 While for a song, Rebecca was actually a good dancer in Turbo of Catland with Danny at the hip-hop party for a romance dance partner with other hip-hop boy, Kyle, and learns also good at a slow dance with Danny in The Final Rush.1 In the series finale, she actual died when being attacked by Black Buzzer from being shook by electric. But unfortunately, she is discover that "The First" appears when brings her back to live.1 Personal Life Rebecca most prominent feature is her cleverness. She is book smart and is very good with logic, as seen when she deciphers Goldenman potion challenge at the end of The First.1 Rebecca does not do well at the beginning of the series in stressful situations, as seen when she does not think to use her wand when needing to create fire to get rid of the Devil's Goldenman. However, in Morphin the Power, she can quickly think of a place to apparate to.1 She also thinks to reveal Danny to Catwoman to save David Kingston and to use to tell him to show him a secret for Alice's birthday party while Rebecca hangs out to the base.1 In The First, Rebecca has a crush over a Wander Boy, Danny Gorden, which and most in Turbo of Catland, Danny and Rebecca begins dating, which their relationship ended by Catwoman, takes over him, and later, reverse their relationship.1 Rebecca was completely mostly was the most important caring character, first place behind a Naudia Gorden.1 In Goldenman's Revenge on her argument with Alec, he stomp onto her foot so hard, and than she slapped him into a face so hard, and than ended their friendship, but came back together at the end of the book after a family rescue between Danny and Goldenman.1 Reaction To state a rating, Rebecca is the popular character before Hermione Granger of the Harry Potter series by British author, J. K. Rowling.1 Brief to rate Rebecca used to became geek, as a tomboy, she changes her looks to more girly and popularity beautiful, she uses to be one of the popular girl in the Base.1 She discover to date with Danny, he is black and she is white, both raises their baby, but their light black, because of the DNA, they have Danny's same skin color and Rebecca's same face look.1 Rebecca is often fears getting her hair cut, she like her hair to be beautiful, too seriously.1 She likes to wear makeup.1 References #^ a b "Living With Rebecca Henry". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Rebecca Henry". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Rebecca Henry". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Rebecca Henry". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Rebecca Henry". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Rebecca Henry". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Rebecca Henry". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Rebecca Henry". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Rebecca Henry". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Rebecca Henry". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Rebecca Henry". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Rebecca Henry". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Rebecca Henry". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Rebecca Henry". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Rebecca Henry". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Rebecca Henry". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Rebecca Henry". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Rebecca Henry". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Rebecca Henry". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Rebecca Henry". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Rebecca Henry". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Rebecca Henry". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Rebecca Henry". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Rebecca Henry". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Rebecca Henry". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Rebecca Henry". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Rebecca Henry". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Rebecca Henry". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Rebecca Henry". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Rebecca Henry". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. External links *Rebecca Henry at the JHE biography *Rebecca Henry at the JHE wiki